Aquiles en buoshock
by aquilesvrtovec
Summary: en españos


Estaban jugando titanfall 2 en multijugador y como siempre estaba usando la siderwinder contra pilotos y Titanes y también usaba la pistola inteligente la active ase unos segun dos para matar unos cuantos pilotos asique guarde un poco se munición mientras jugaba me apareció en Mita de la pantalla de la tele un mensaje que decía "desea probar una nueva beta de Titanfall"

Yo obviamente asepte lla que me daba curiosidad y me puso para elegir un tipo de piloto eran de la beta y avía uno de Jack Cooper y podía elegir cualquier arma y para mi sorpresa estaba la pistola inteligente y la pude poner como arma secundaria y como prinsipal puse la siderwinder y no puse más de granadas puse la granada de gravedad y desidi no poner nada más asi que puse iniciar y de un momento al otro todo era oscuro no sentía mi cuerpo no podía mover nada creo que estube así unos ocho minutos luego me sentí caer de rodillas no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba lo que sabía era que estaba de rodillas y desorientado mire mi alrededor y reconozi el lugar era el primer lugar en el que estabas cuando jugabas la campaña de BioShock 2 estube sorprendido pero note algo mi cuerpo era el de Jack Cooper estaba no podía creer en donde estaba estaba en Raptur la siudad sin dioses ni reyes solo el hombre note que tenía las armas que avía elegido antes de repente mi mente se inundó de recuerdos que no eran míos en los cuales explicaban como funcionaban así que pensé en vos alta.

Si estoy en Raptur debo tener cuidado esto ya no es un juego esto es real sé cómo usar estas armas y alpareser lo que sea que me allá traído me dejo una carac geriátrica alpareser cuando un cargador se agota y lo cambio recarga la munición lo cual significa que de munición de estas armas no debo preocuparme y alpareser el traje tiene algo que ase que aguante la prestación del océano y un suministro de aire no se cómo funcione pero se lo que ase aora tarea prinsipal rescatar a Elianor y matar al Sofía será complicado pero es posible aora a subir las escaleras y abuscar algo de comer tengo ambre .

Estube caminando un rato y sorprendí a unos Esplaiser con mi apariencia pero con unos cuantos puñetazos y la mejor pistola los mate es menos de 10 segundos igualmente no tenía que confiarme no quiero terminar como Gilgamesh por arrogancia así que continúe y encontré el plasmido que dejó Elianor.

Padre te edejado este regalo para alludare no puedo Aser mucho desde aquí y que te a pasado

Es algo que ni yo podría entender o explicar pero el problema de ablar llano está así que te puedo desir con sinceridad que te rescatare a toda costa aún que deba enfrentar a toda Raptur hija espera solo un poco que llaboy.

Grasias padre me alegro .

Ha porsierto llámame Jack y sepillate los dientes antes de dormir y comer saludable y si quieres come un poco de caramelos pero poco y depaso dile a Lam que estoy llendo y molestala mucho y asle bromas pesadas .

Jajajajajajaja okey nos vemos y cuídate pa no Jack .

Bueno como dise el dicho cuando un padre quiere a su hijo o hija nada loba a parar para que estén asalbo aunque creo nunca avía es cuchado eso talvez lo inventé o lo escuché y no recuerdo cuando no importo haora ! Hey tarados drogadictos vengan aquí a pelear o son gallinas ! .

Los Esplaiser al oír eso fueron coriendo para atacar pero llaque solo era uno contra siete solo tres fueron a comprarlo y los otros dispararon Jack golpe al que venía alfrente con un gancho en la cabeza para su sorpresa la cabeza fue arrancada por la fuerza los dos que venían frenaron en seco y se podía ver el miedo en sus horrorosas caras el miedo.

Unas horas de matar y segir caminado Jack estaba en una abitacion llena de teles .

Aber Silao lo recuerdo ahora que subir la palanca para Ariba no.

Luego fue interrumpido .

Yo reconozco Delta que te a pasado .

Bolbi de la tumba para matarte y llevar a Elianor a la super fisie y tienes me párese a mí o tienes escrito en tu mejilla derecha !soy una loca! ... jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja dios .

Lam se toco la mejilla y bio en su dedo tinta.

Igualmente guardate tus tonterías para bos sola y los adictos haora tengo que Aser algo más importante .

Pero estaba enterado luego vinieron unos Esplaiser y una oda llego a otra y estaba quemandome y el suelo se rompió caía en el agua camine y salí del agua luego tuve una idea agarre la Siderwinder y comense a disparar al cristal asta que se rompió talvez aguante una bomba atómica pero si atacó el dentro y en el mismo lugar con munición especial se romperá salí y comense a nadar las armas eran pesadas pero pude nadar bastante luego cuando quedaba poco aire bi un edificio y pese mejor nadar que usar el expreso aclantico para mí grata sorpresa estaba en el parque Dionisius cuanto nade .

Loco creo que soy nadador olímpico bueno haora boy a Aser lo mismo que antes no tengo tiempo que perder talbes algumdia visite las atracciones Raian pero hoy no pondré asalbo a Elianor a ora recargar el oxígeno es lo primordial .

Algunos Esplaiser molestaron pero no fueron problema aora sabía que debía Aser luego de romper otro cristal nade y nada un lugar era Perséfone desidi que destruiría la roca que ocultaba la entrega costo pero lo logré aora .

!hey Lam vieja loca estoy aquí !

Sabia que era malaidea gritar pero Dios estaba aburrido y desidi jaquear unas cámaras con mi cuchillo era muy útil lastima que no allá asechadores bueno camine y bi a Elianor dominada corri como alma de cántaro activa la palanca para entrar atrás mío avía dos BickSisters carge mis armas una trato de tirarme fuego pero lo esquibe corri Asia una y esquibe un gancho izquierdo pero yo ledi un gancho en las costillas y un opercot en la cabeza estaba desorientada así que agarre mi pistola inteligente y apunté ala cabeza llacask el casco no aguantarse pero la otra me tacleo yo la empuje con mis piernas me pare y comense a correr estaba esquibando bolas de fuego agarre la Siderwinder y comense a disparar logré matar a una pero la otra me lanso escombros pero logré esquivarlos grasias al kiddesaltó luego de recargar le dispare y la mate me acerque a donde estaba Elianor y dispare a la ventana y la rompió y asalte dentro estaba Lam sorprendida pero no perdí el tiempo la golpie en el ombre ella grito yo agarre su cabeza a la golpie contra el piso cuando murió Segi golpeando asta que medicuenta de que está ba re muerta me levanté y mire a Elianor de repente en mi casco apareció un mensaje "desea un traje de piloto femenino con gancho " yo dudoso dije .

Si.

De repente apareció un traje igual al mío sólo que era para una chica .

Elianor papá está aquí todo está bien ya estás asalbo .

Padre llegaste .

Si y tengo un regalo toma me daré bulta para que telo pongas .

Okey .

Después de unos minutos se levantó le quedaba muy bien .

Bueno Elianor ora de salir de aquí sincler los casi llega tomo otro camino ora de ir ala superficie .

Salimos dela abitacion empezamos a caminar llegamos al bote de sincler y el están hay .

Ola Sincler no dime cuánto costaría en la superficie todo Loque hay en tu bote .

Mucho y conlo que tienes tú compraríamos unas cuantas islas y dime hijo piensas vender estas armaduras .

No .

No.

Está bien mejor guarden lo mejor para ustedes.

No espor las dudas si tenemos las mejores armas entonses estamos asalbo captan la idea no .

Si.

Si.

Bueno salgamos de aquí !LLA!

Fonten entro y ensendio el bote

Bueno Elianor ve con Fonten.

Ten cuidado.

Okey.

Empezaron a venir muchos Esplaiser y comense a matar sin parar durante unos minutos cuando estube seguro entre y seré la entrada.

Dale ensiende esta cosa ! LLA!

Empezamos a ascender comense a marear me .

Loco esto párese un terremoto

Cuando llegamos al exterior salimos y avía un lindo atardecer.

Hijo crees que es casualidad o que el mundo nos recompensa por todo lo que nos pasó .

Yo creo que es una parte de la recompensa iré a mi lugar de origen en Argentina .

Crey que eras americano .

No nadamás ablaba inglés por qué solo eso enten dian los demás .

El sueño de Raptur termino .

Si pero recuerda que de ese sueño quedamos nosotros bueno ahora sigiremos adelante y nosotros tres somos una familia no por sangre sino por lo que pasamos unidos aora rumbo a buenos aires luego veremos que Aser .

Muchacho que tal si después vamos a América tengo unas cosas que Aser y quisiera que vengan con migo.

Yo estaría en cantada de viajar a distintos lugares.

Okey a estados unidos primero aber a los mafiosos amigos de Fonten.

Bueno .


End file.
